


Ashes & Ambers

by Eevee_evolution_two



Category: Fahrenheit 451 (1966)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalyptic, Bonding, Different POV in chapters, told in present tence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_evolution_two/pseuds/Eevee_evolution_two
Summary: My take for a continuation for the Novel by Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 45. Follow each character on their journey through the creation for the new world. A/N: This is a story to get me back into writing so it will probably not be updated regularly, any time I have a block I will update.





	Ashes & Ambers

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter came from a writing assignment from my sophomore year of high school slightly edited. Not much else to say sooooo..... Enjoy! :)

{Granger}

 

Granger dusts off his work and compares the two pieces of wood. One, done by expert with such smooth craftmanship; looked as if it could come alive in his hand at any moment. The other  
was a creature with jagged edges, made by an amateur with shaky hands. 

" What do you have there, Granger? "

Montag sits across from him, observing the objects in interest. 

" Ever heard of Whittling before, Montag? " 

He shakes his head. 

" It's when you take a piece of wood and you carve it into anything you want with a sharp surface. " 

" Never heard of it." 

Granger shrugs. " The art form died out a long time ago. People started to prefer watching other's make flashy things with those robots rather than flexing their creative mussels. " 

" Can I try? " Montag says a little timidly 

"Go ahead." He hands over a spare pocket knife to Montag, along with a log of wood small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. Granger picks up a piece for himself as well getting to work  
on another attempt to make a smooth creature. Montag watches closely to the handy-work Granger was showcasing and gets an idea of what he wants to carve. 

" So what do we do with them when we are done?" He asks Granger after a while of silence. 

" Nothing. " Granger says.

" Nothing? " Montag looks up to Granger from his work in confusion. Waving his knife and wood in the air " What's the point of all this then? " 

" It teaches you patience, and the value of physical labor. But yes, you can technically use these for whatever you like. Most people use them as decorative items." Granger shaves off  
another piece of wood from his log. 

Yours looks like a rabbit's head with feet." Montag says.

" I like to make characters for my stories."

"What do you mean?"

Granger's hands stop for a moment, he debated whether he should tell Montag of his past. He was never one to be so open to people, especially ones he just met a few hours ago.  
However, Montag was different, eager to learn of past lifestyles and willing to make an earnest effort to understand what purpose people put into their actions. 

"When I was a young man," he continued " I used to volunteer at a public school for children. I would read to them to inspire them, to inspire new minds and amaze  
them with imagery from fables. It's what made me happy." Granger shaves off the last curve of his carving putting down his knife. Montag is still listening as well as working on his own structure.  
" My grandfather, before he died, gifted me something because he enjoyed my stories." Granger picks up the small wooden Bear he set aside before Montag arrived, "He made this for me and  
said 'Now you could bring those stories to life!' Ever since then, I have tried to make my own wooden characters to try and recreate the feeling from those fond memories."

Montag looked down at his own creation, a badly jagged heart with an M in it. " Well, I don't think I will be any good at this as much as you are." he laughed a little to break the tension.  
Granger chuckled. " I guess that means I'm gonna have to teach you. Montag got up and walked away, Granger turns and drops the two wooden objects inside a small cloth satchel along with the others \  
he and his grandfather have made in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I have another story to work on and as I said in the description this is to get me back into writing again so i could finish my other story.


End file.
